The War of Lightning
by PyromaniacBlackWings
Summary: The war is disappointing so far, the order swanning around mearly retaliating. But then a group of 5 puppets broke away from their puppet masters and started The War of Lightning. Hold tight. Once called Harry Potter and the new marauders
1. Betrayal and Tattoo's

Diagon alley was always a busy place. Various people bustled around searching for items, other just wandered looking for nothing and some school kids were looking for there books. The quiey village was filled with the growl of thunder and the dark grey-black clouds flashed with a silver light was lightning split the skies. Most people were in groups but the odd person was alone.

Walking alone down the road was 16 year old Harry Potter, he was clothed in a black shirt with a golden gothic cross on the front and a pair of black jeans and black vans. In his pockets where bags of his school stuff and his new clothes resided. His hair was black and messy as always but gold and silver streaks littered it, around his neck was a silver necklace with a black ankh on the end, a single emerald was in the middle of the cross. He went towards the tattoo parlor next to the magical menagarie and went up to the counter and a girl with a blue velvet coker smiled at him.

"Hey, im Trinity, what can i do for you, cutie?" The girl asked, chewing some gum as she absently twirled a strand of blue hair around her finger. Harry smiled at her, a marauders grin.

"Well, i want a tattoo. Obviously. And also, do know what scale grafting it?" Harry said softly, his voice broken.

Trinity grinned, her eyes showing shock. "Sure, follow me."

Trinity lead him to the back and asked him what he wanted and where. He told her and she nodded. "Good choice"

He was told to take off his shirt, so he did. His muscled chest was visable, along with his arms, a thin line of dark hair that started at his navel and disappeared below his jeans. He smiled lightly as Trinity blushed and she told him to lay on his stomach. Harry nodded and did so.

"What colour scales do you want?" Trinity said. Harry told her he wanted green, gold and silver. She set to work, fusing the scales to his skin, Harry bit back screams of pain as his skin was sliced then healed over the edges of the scales. Half an hour later the scales were done and he was told to turn on his back. Trinity grabbed up the colour needles and began to rapidly tattoo his left hip. Harry relaxed into the seat at the woman whiped away the blood occasionally. She finished the one on his left hip and then began to rapidly pierce his right bicep and, after she'd finished that, the left side of his neck.

Harry got up and stretched each muscle one by one. He looked at the tattoo on his neck, a paw print, a hoof print, a lily and a full moon. On his right bicep was a lion standing on a cliff roaring at the sky, the sky was grey with lightning all around, the sea bashing at the cliff's, the lion was his star sign. He looked at the one on his left hip, a white wolf staring ahead with amber eyes, a silver and gold pheonix, a russet and gold stag with large brown horns and a black stallion with a lightning bolt partially hidden by a black mane, his animagus forms. He turned and used two mirrors to look at his back, it was a Hungarian horntail in green, gold and silver, fire the same colour as its scales billowed out his mouth.

"Wow." He breathed. Trinity smiled at him and grabbed some bandages, wrapping up each tattoo carefully. He gave her the money and thanked her with a nod.

She stopped him before he entered diagon alley again and said. "Are you going to hogwarts?"

Harry nodded slightly. "Yeah, Im Harry by the way. Harry Potter."

The girl grinned knowingly. "I've just transfered over along with my friends from America, i'll look foward to seeing you there."

Harry nodded and smiled before going to the magical menagarie. He searched through various pets until he came to the snakes, he felt a slight pull toward a beautiful large, black cobra with gold markings down its body. It had gold eyes that matched the stripes along his body. He crouched and looked at it.

"_Hello, im Harry. Whats your name?_" He hissed softly.

The snake's head shot up and he flicked out his tounge. "_I am Caden, an Egyptian cobra, Harry._" Harry smiled at him and undid the cage, the large snake slithered his great length up Harry's body and rested across his shoulders. Harry looked around for a while and found nothing. A pull towards something momentarily dazed him and he walked toward it. A smile lit up his features, a black wolf pup was sat, shivering in the corner of the cage. Harry frowned and opened the cage, the black pup whimpered softly, its large amber eyes showing fright. Harry put his hand out - palm up - and smiled gently at the small creature. He uncurled and edged towards him. Harry bit his lip in thought as he payed for all the supplies. He brought a green collar with 'Khaz' written in silver. Harry smiled as he walked slowly out of the storye'd found his third familiar. Hedwig, Caden and Khaz. Harry gently lifted Khaz into his arms and stroked the soft black fur with his thumb.

Harry went towards the WWW and as he went to open the door, he heard voices. Fred's voice filtered through the crack in the door. "What do you mean?! I will not spy on Harry like Mum, Dad, Ginny, Ron and Hermione."

"Me neither!" Hissed George's voice.

"Me neither. Im freinds with Harry because he's a good person, never in a million years would I!" Bill's voice growled.

"Your mad if you think im going to even consider spying on Harry. He's a nice guy." Charlie's voice said with anger.

"Boys, you must. For the good of the wizarding world." Came the voice of Dumbledore. Harry's eyes flamed angrily and he nudged open the door. He peeked his head in and saw nobody notice, telling Caden and Khaz to be silent, he slipped in.

Harry stood in the shadows and let the chuckle that he'd been holding back burst from his mouth. "Honestly, if death eaters did the same as me you'd all be dead by now." He chuckled, eyes sparkling with anger and slight humor. "Oh Merlin, im turning into Mad eye. I must say thought, it has been a rather enlightening conversation."

He moved into the light, standing next to the older Weasley boys. Dumbledore looked frightened. "Honestly Old man, you're going senile in your old age!"

"Good lord, Harry, why have you got a bandage on your neck and around your arm." Fred said, looking at Harry with wide eyes.

Harry looked at his watch and smiled, he was allowed to take off the bandages now. He tugged at the bandages, the cream material unravelling and falling onto the floor. He smiled lightly at the gasps and unraveled the bandage on his right bicep.

"Harry, my boy! What did you do?" Dumbledore shouted, shocked. Harry mearly grinned and unraveled the bandage on his chestt from behind his back.

"I got my hair streaked and some tattoo's Old Man." He said with a grin. Dumbledore looked angry but Harry didnt care.

"Well, you're coming back to grimmauld place with me." Dumbledore huffed, his eyes twinkling madly. Harry's eyes darkened, thunder rumbled overhead, lightning streaked the sky.

"Just try it. I know you blocked my magic." He hissed, his voice soft and deadly. Dumbledore shot a jet of red light which Harry recognized as the stunning curse. Harry just blinked calmly. The spell hit his chest and in a burst of pure white light it rebounded and slammed hard into Dumbledore.

Harry turned to the shocked weasley boys and grinned. "Lets leave the order of sheep a little present, shall we?" Harry said. "Fred, George. Do you happen to have one of those invisability hats? A pink one?" Harry said with a mischevious smirk. "I think its time i embraced my marauder side."

Fred and George gawped at Harry as they shove the hat on Dumbledore's head. "M-marauder side?" They whispered simaltaneously.

Harry's eyes sparkled and he spoke softly. "Guys, i would like you to meet, Prongslet." He said and with that he turned into his stag form. The four boys jumped and Charlie reached out and stroked the stag's beautiful fur softly. Harry tossed his head and transformed back. "My dad was Prongs, Sirius is Padfoot, Remus is Moony and - " Harry made a discusted face and hissed. "Peter Pettigrew was Wormtail"

Harry smiled at the boys and pulled a scrap bit of parchment from his pocket, he grabbed a quill off the side and scribbled a message. "You've been warned Dumbledore." Harry made it into a portkey and sent Dumbledore into Buckbeaks room.

"Listen guys, i've go to get going, i appreciate the support. If you need some place to stay, just ask." Harry grinned at them and hoisted Khaz higher into his arms.

"Harry, is that an Egyptian Cobra?" Bill said, peering at the large snake that was draped around Harry's shoulders.

Harry nodded slightly. "Yep. This is Caden." Harry stroked Khaz's ears and smiled as they twitched. "and this is Khaz."

The weasley boys looked sheepish. "Is it okay if we stay with you Harry? We can't go back to the burrow now we've found out about this. " Asked Charlie softly, fidling with the chain of his jeans.

Harry's face broke into a wide smile. "Sure, when you're ready." Harry commented then he turned toward Caden and hissed softly. _"Have you got a smaller form?__"_

Caden suddenly shifted to a small snake and slithered to Harry's left bicep before curling around it and falling asleep. Harry put Khaz on his shoulder, the small wolf pup curled into the warm crook of his neck. The weasleys all told him they were ready and touched Harry's arm. He smiled at them once before they all disappeared and reappeared in Potter manor.


	2. Song writing and looks

**Previously:**

**The weasley boys looked sheepish. "Is it okay if we stay with you Harry? We can't go back to the burrow now we've found out about this. " Asked Charlie softly, fidling with the chain of his jeans.**

**Harry's face broke into a wide smile. "Sure, when you're ready." Harry commented then he turned toward Caden and hissed softly. _"Have you got a smaller form?__"_**

**Caden suddenly shifted to a small snake and slithered to Harry's left bicep before curling around it and falling asleep. Harry put Khaz on his shoulder, the small wolf pup curled into the warm crook of his neck. The weasleys all told him they were ready and touched Harry's arm. He smiled at them once before they all disappeared and reappeared in Potter manor.**

--

Potter Manor was a beautiful place. it was decorated in Blue's, Green's, Gold's and Brown's. It had about 15 bedrooms, a bathroom in each, a training room - complete with gym -, a kitchen full of friendly houselves, a dining room with an elegant table and even more Harry hadnt explored yet. Once the weasley's were settled Harry went to the animal room, a room hidden behind a portrait of a lion. He sat on a black sofa and leaned his head on the arm of the chair, he felt Hedwig sitting on his knee, on is shoulder was a midnight blue and silver pheonix, its calm silver eyes blinking down at him as it lulled him to sleep. He slid into the middle of the chair and drifted off, the pheonix's song lulling him to sleep.

Harry woke sharply from another dream about Sirius, his eyes began to water and he desperately attempted to stop the tears but he couldn't supress it. He grabbed up a note pad and scribbled down a song.

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight_

Singing Amen, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I'm alive

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
We'd see the day when nobody died  
And I'm singing

Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, I'm alive

And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along

Singing Amen I'm alive  
Singing Amen I'm alive

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
We'd see the day when nobody died  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
We'd see the day when nobody died

And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
We'd see the day when nobody died

We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day when nobody died

He leaned back into his seat and absently began to write again, scribbling down his song as tears splashed down his cheek and he took great heavily gulps of air as he sobbed helplessly.

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over_

I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry  
These streets we travel on will undergo our same lost past

I found you here, now please just stay for a while  
I can move on with you around  
I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?  
I'd do anything for a smile, holding you 'til our time is done  
We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you

I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry, (a melody, a memory, or just one picture)

Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over

Newborn life replacing all of us, changing this fable we live in  
No longer needed here so where do we go?  
Will you take a journey tonight, follow me past the walls of death?  
But girl, what if there is no eternal life?

I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry, (a melody, a memory, or just one picture)

Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
Its empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over  
Trails in life, questions of us existing here, don't wanna die alone without you here  
Please tell me what we have is real

So, what if I never hold you, or kiss your lips again?  
So I never want to leave you and the memories of us to see  
I beg don't leave me

Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over  
Trails in life, questions of us existing here, don't wanna die alone without you there  
Please tell me what we have is real

(Silence you lost me, no chance for one more day)  
(Silence you lost me, no chance for one more day)  
I stand here alone  
Falling away from you, no chance to get back home.

He finished writing and fed all the animals. Hippogriffs, Snakes, Wolves, Tigers, Dragons, Owls, Pheonixs. He wiped his eyes, grabbed up the note pad and went to the dining room, after hearing footsteps on the stairs. He sat in a chair and yawned lightly as a house elf appeared. Food spread along the table with it and Harry picked up a pancake and began eating. He looked up as the door opened and Charlie came in, he was wearing pj's that he'd brought with him. He scratched the back of his neck and nodded blearily to Harry.

"Mornin' 'arry" He mumbled sleepily and he sat down, grabbing a bit of toast, some eggs and some bacon. Harry finished his breakfast as the others came down. He greated them and quickly went upstairs to change. Harry's room was green and silver, slytherin colours. Recently, he'd found that he couldnt look at green and gold without getting queasy so he picked the room with slytherin colours. He went into his walk in wardrobe and pulled off his clothes, leaving himself standing there in only boxers. Stuffing the dirty clothes in the washbin he looked around and picked out a black longsleeved undershirt and a white short sleeved Misfits shirt. He grabbed some leather trousers that rode low on his hips and clung to his athletes legs and peeled off his boxers, grabbing some emerald green coloured ones and pulling them on along with his leather trousers.

He pulled the ankh off and searched through his jewelery, he finally picked out a black choker with a large emerald pressing against his adams apple. He put a nose ring between the cartillage in the middle and two lips rings on each side of his bottom lip (A/n: Snakebites.) then put a leather bracelet, that was braided, on his wrist and messed up his hair, letting it flot sexily over his face before going back downstairs and finding the guys lounging in the games room. He grinned at them, flashing white teeth before sitting next to George and leaning against the chair. He was well aware of the looks he was getting.

"What?" He asked as the twins, Charlie and Bill all looked at him. They all spluttered at ounce and looked away. Harry hid a grin and flirted lightly, winking at Fred and George as they blushed. 


	3. The Mishap in Guilty Desires

A/n: A/n: Oh im so sorry i havent updated in a while. -begs- forgive me.

Okay. I lied kids. Smallville/Harry isnt working atm. Im just going to go with zee flow x

I dunno what its gunna be yet and just to make a few things clear.

In chapter two when he's in the room with the animals theres a charmed bit at the back that leads outside and Harry isnt going to be a whore. He's just feeling things out carefully.

--

Harry felt the black leather dip beneath his fists as he beat on the punching bag in the training room that resided in Potter manor. His fists had been bandaged for protection and his hair was damp with sweat. He'd been beating the punching bag to a pulp for an hour or so now. Sweat dribbled down his face and onto his lips, the taste of his own sweat making him want to retch but he daren't stop to do so. The faint strench of sweat and leather reached his nose. All he could see was the worn black leather as his fists pounded deep into it, all he could hear was the pulse of music as the fast drum beat synchronized with his heart beat.

Hours flew by and Harry muscles throbbed, his head pounded and his limbs shook. He collapsed on a nearby sofa and got his breath back. He lifted himself up and warmed himself down slowly, streching each muscle again before rolling his shoulders backward. He unwound the bandages off his sore knuckles and winced slightly as he touched a bleeding one then slid into the spare door that resided in the room, his shower and steam room. He pulled off his clothes, black tracksuit bottoms and a white wife beater.

He slid into a shower and washed his body with nice smelling soap. His hair was then washed before he grabbed a towel and tied it around his waist. The steam room was a nice place, there was wooden benches around the walls of the room, in the middle was the steam controls. Harry sat down on a bench and let his muscles cool down and relax. He stood up after ten minutes, his body flushed slightly. He retightened his towel around his waist and went to get some clothes.

He slid on a pair of dark blue jeans and some combat boots with a dagger inside it, a white shirt with a camoflage cross on the front, barbed wire twisted around it. He exited the training room and padded lightly into the kitchen, getting a cup of coffee just as an owl arrived. The tawny owl dropped lightly onto the table and stuck out its leg. Hooting softly as Harry took the letter, it vaulted off the table and dived out the window.

Harry put the letter down and quickly heated up some food, he put a plate in the middle with a heating charm and sat down with the letter. He put some food on a plate and began to eat. He picked up the letter and it open. He slid it out from the envelope and raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar handwriting. Sitting lightly on the chair he read it through.

_Dear Lord Potter, _

_We've recently recieved word of your breakaway from the 'light lord' aka Dumbledore. We at the Navy SEALS pride ourselves in training the best of the best. We have a magic trainer here for all the magic users and some of the best physical trainers around. We'd be honored if you would join us, you'd have all the necessary equipment waiting for you in your group house. _

_Should you say yes, the necessary arrangements are as follows. We will send somebody out to pick you up from a time and location of your choice, so you feel safe. _

_Yours faithfully,_

_Captain Hugens._

_Navy SEALS_

Harry raised his eyebrow as he re-read the letter, it was pretty random of them to send a letter phrased like that. Harry sipped the hot coffee slowly and just as he was thinking about joining, Fred and George entered the kitchen. Said twins grinned at him and sat down, taking a plate of dinner each.

"Hey Har. What you got there?" George said. Harry could tell them apart as George had a small scar by his eye. This pleased the twins immensely, they were sick of being mixed up.

"Just a letter from the Navy." Harry muttered as he raised a mug to his lips and gulped down some coffee.

"The navy? What do they want?" Fred commented through a moutful of pancake.

"They want to train me, apparently." Harry shrugged his shoulders. Finishing his pancakes, he stood up and put the plate in the sink. "A bit random if you ask me."

At that moment Bill and Charlie entered the room. Bill, who had heard the last comment, looked at Harry and said lightly. "Whats random?"

George spoke up and explained that Harry had gotten a letter and who it was from. Harry watched them from the corner of the room. The twins were looking mischeivious - as always - with a hint of seriousness. Bill was looking suprised and Charlie was looking impassive.

Bill nodded his head. "Sounds good. Anyway, Harry. Me and Charlie were thinking, that maybe you would like to come to a club with us and the twins?"

Harry nodded his head brightly, his eyes shining happily. They then all went to there respective rooms to get dressed.

--

Harry rolled his shoulders a little, he was stood outside the club, it was a nice place with two large guys outside. The sign read in bold letters 'Guilty Desires' and Harry thought it was very fitting for a place like it was. It was brightly lit inside, the whole place glowing a soft blood red, people out on the dance floor were grinding lightly against eachother in a mass of bodies, sweat, alcohol and stale arousal swam around the room.

Harry was dressed in something the Twins had made him wear, tight black leather pants, a black jacket with no shirt underneath. His muscluar chest was exposed for all the world to see. A leather collar was tight around his neck, just below his adams apple, tiny emeralds and rubies littered the edges. On his feet were dark trainers with a single strip of emerald along the edge. His hair was spiked up and the gold and silver streaks were more pronounced today, his emerald eyes which had been fixed this summer, were dark with want as the scents surrounded him.

Bill was wearing a leather pair of pants with a top made of some type of material and a dark leather jacket. Charlie was wearing a dark crimson, blood red button up shirt which was open so it exposed his chest, black jeans sat on his hips. Fred was wearing a dark blue wife beater with a light jacket on and stonewashed light blue jeans. George had on an orange wife beater with a similiar light jacket and jeans.

Harry whistled lowly under his breath as the loud music thumped at his ears. Bill clapped him on the shoulder and trotted over to the bar. The twins disappeared off into the crowd and Charlie lead Harry to the bar, he leaned over and quickly ordered Harry a drink. Harry glanced at the liquid before downing it quickly, it was sharp but tasted lovely. Charlie grinned and kept the drinks comming, downing his own drink. After Harry's fifth drink things began to heat up. Charlie had pulled Harry to the dance floor and was dancing againt him, his hips grinding hard against Harry's.

Harry had seen Bill briefly, he was dancing with a fair haired guy with bright blue eyes and milky skin, he looked vaugely familiar. The twins were dancing with a bunch of women, they'd drunk way to much. Charlie put his hands on Harry's hips and ground harder against Harry. Harry moaned low in his throat and Charlie pushed him into the men's toilets. The two boys pressed their lips together in a furious kiss, Charlies tounge slipped out and licked softly at the bottom of Harrys lip. He opened his mouth and let Charlies tounge massage against Harry's own.

Hands wandered furiously but Harry pulled away, gasping and panting. "Charlie, I-I cant, not like this. Not when we've both been drinking."

Charlie looked at Harry and nodded his head, he straightened his shoulders and they both left the bathroom and re-entered the club. A scene of absolute chaos met their eyes.


End file.
